Scars
by ReidsFanGirl18
Summary: When her abusive, homicidal step-father got out of prison after murdering her mom, Olivia knew that things would never be the same. When a victim shows up after enduring almost identical abuse, Peter knows he'll need help to protect her... so he calls on an old friend. Can the BAU help fringe division end this b4 it's too late? what buried secrets will b unearthed in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Olivia paused, letting her long, light yellow, blond hair fall down around her, sheltering her like a hooded cloak. She knew that he couldn't sneak up on her now. She would hear his footsteps crunching in the fallen snow.

Still she hesitated with one arm outstretched, her thin, pale hand touching the door. She turned and looked around the snow-covered streets, her blue eyes narrowed against the harsh light reflecting off the snow. She wondered when, or even if, she'd ever stop looking over her shoulder or hesitating at the front door to her own brownstone, wondering if he was on the other side. The bitter January wind bit right through her long, gray, wool peacoat and caused the old scars that lined and wrapped around her arms, legs, stomach, and chest and neck to light up, as if on fire, with stinging pain.

Finally she took out her house key and moved to unlock the door, but the door opened as soon as she put any pressure at all against it, without her tuning the key. It hadn't been locked.

She drew her sidearm and pushed her way inside, her eyes darting around the room as she did so, always making sure to keep the open door directly at her back for a quick escape should she need one.

"Who's there?!" she yelled.

Suddenly a shadowed figure stood from where he'd been sitting at the round, oak

kitchen table and started to move toward her.

Her grip tightened on her weapon and her finger felt its way to the trigger.

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot!" she warned. But it didn't seem to phase him. It wasn't until he came into the light that she saw the familiar, cerulean blue eyes and round, young, but weathered face of Peter Bishop, her fiancé, life-long best friend, and trusted partner… and realized that the barrel of her gloc was still trained on his heart, now at point blank range, and her finger was still on the trigger. She dropped the gun and hugged him tightly.

"Well…I've missed you too…" he said.

"Peter, you scared me half to death… H-how'd you even get in here? You're key hasn't been made yet…"

He gave a small chuckle and answered: "I picked the lock…"

"Peter! I could've killed you! You almost got yourself shot!"

"I knew you'd never hurt me…"

"No but…" she stopped there, and she didn't have to say anymore. Peter understood perfectly… _But that's not who I thou_ght_ you were._

He shut the door behind them and pulled her into a comforting, protective embrace.

"Olivia, he's been out for three months…and there's still no indication that he's even heading this way. Legally he can't-" but she cut him off.

"Do you honestly think that a simple restraining order will be enough to keep him from coming after me? Or Rachel? Or Ella?" She asked sharply.

"It has so far…and that's a good thing isn't it?"

"But for how long?"

"I don't know…but Liv…" He said, meeting her frightened gaze with a determined and affectionate stare. "As long as I'm here, as long as I'm alive… I promise you, he will not hurt you, I won't let that sick bastard within five miles of you ever again.

"Peter…" She began, but just then his phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID, saw it was from one of their teammates and answered it.

"Hey Astrid… we're kinda busy here…" he said.

"I'm sorry, but trust me… you're going to want to hear this. Remember Kile?"

"Yeah, yeah that's the name we gave to that kid who mysteriously ended up living in that sealed underground chamber at the construction site a few years back… what about him?"

"It turns out that he has a little sister…same area where Kile was found and she's in the same kind of condition."

"Was she living underground?" Peter asked.

"Well she was found in the sewer system and she has the exact same vitamin deficiencies as her brother, so I say probably.

"Any idea how she might've gotten down there?"

"No, sorry, she hasn't said a word…"

"Well neither did Kile at first… Listen, Astrid, if they are siblings then Kile might be able to help us get through to her. I need you to track down his foster family and have him brought to Children's Hospital." He ordered.

"You got it." Astrid replied, then she hung up.

Peter turned his attention back to Olivia. "We just got called in, it seems that Kile, the boy we found a few years back under that construction site, has a sister…"

"A sister?"

"Yeah, found in the same area, looks like she lived most of her life in the tunnels beneath the city, looks just like him, and if that's not enough, the lab found a familial DNA match between her and the sample taken from Kile when he went into the adoption system three years ago."

Olivia nodded, "So what do we do?" she asked.

"We go to Children's Hospital and see if we can figure out where she came from for a start."

"What about Kile?" She asked, now firmly back in work mode and greatful that she had other things besides her own problems to worry about.

"I'm having him brought there, we need to figure out how much they know about each other…" He said.

When they got to the hospital they found an eleven year-old girl who looked more like an eight year old. As with her brother, she had almost no skin pigment except for pink bruise-like circles around her blue eyes. Unlike him though, she wasn't entirely bald. She had a full head of short, thin whitish-blond hair.

"Could you find any indication at all of how she ended up down there?" Peter asked the doctor as she, Olivia, and he looked in at the child from the other side of the glass which formed the front wall of the room.

"More than last time, the tunnels she was found in weren't sealed off and there are indications that she was held against her will before and/or during her time down there. She has deep ligature marks on her wrists and ankles and we haven't done a full physical yet but based on her general reaction whenever someone comes in the room I'm willing to bet we'll find evidence of physical and possibly sexual abuse. I'd really rather we let her calm down more from the original attempt at an exam before we agitate her again but we did managed to take pictures of her injuries." The doctor replied, handing Olivia the files.

She and Peter looked at them and to their horror, they saw the exact same scar pattern as the marks left by the abuse Olivia and her sister had endured twenty years ago at the hands of their recently-released step-father. Olivia couldn't breathe… it was as if some had shattered what fragile composer and sense of normalcy she had left. This was her worst nightmare coming true. Her mind was flooded with the horrid memories, every rape, every blow, every whip, fracture, and strap-down she'd ever been forced to endure… she could feel it as though it were happening all over again and that pain was paralyzing

Peter stalked away into an area where cellphones were not prohibited and where he could have a private conversation…

Reid awoke in his apartment to the buzz of his cellphone. According to the caller ID it was his oldest friend in the whole world. He and Peter and grown up together, but ever since they'd joined the FBI, been selected for two different specialized units in two different cities and different states, it was rare that they saw each other anymore.

"Peter what's going on?" He asked.

"Good to hear from you too… are you ok? You sound like I woke you up…and it's the middle of the day…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright… it's been a long week and several long flights… guess I fell asleep on the couch when I got home."

"Sorry…but listen, I really need your help man, Liv and I both do… I assume you saw the news a few months ago…"

"That Rod Dunham actually managed to get paroled… it was all over the news… I still can't believe that hey let him out after what he did… the child abuse alone should've been enough but the murder?"

"Yeah…trust me Buddy… I know… I was at the hearing… but they wouldn't listen to me… damn bureaucrats… as you can imagine… Olivia has been scared out of her mind… She's lucky Broils hasn't caught a whiff yet of how jumpy she's been lately because you know how fast he'd put her on administrative leave if he did…"

"You know somehow I doubt that you called me just to complain about a parole that happened months ago… Peter, what's really going on…?" Spencer asked.

"Well his getting out came with a restraining order against him that covers Liv, Rachel, and Rachel's daughter…and he hasn't violated it yet that we know of…but it looks like that's because he's taking his anger out on a surrogate, locals here called us in on an eleven year old girl who looks a lot like Olivia did at her age…same hair and eye color, same build, same age as when the bastard finally got sent to prison…and the injury pattern indicates almost the exact same abuse… they're fresher…it obviously hasn't been going on as long but…it's him... I need you because the second Broils hears about this we're off the case, when internal affairs hears about this the rest of our team will be off the case and I need someone I know we can trust in there to protect the girls and the children and hopefully end this thing once and for all."

"Let me call my team, I'll get back to you…" Reid told him, then he hung up and called Hotch.


	2. Chapter 2: What Just Happened?

_Reid: "Courage is what it takes to stand up and speak, Courage is also what it takes to sit down and listen." – Winston Churchill _

An hour later, the rest of the BAU gathered in the conference room.

"We've received a request from fringe division, they're another specialized unit out of the Boston field office." Hotch began, the rest of the team, with the exception of Reid looked puzzled. "This one came directly to Reid so I'll let him explain."

That's when Reid took the remote.

"An hour ago I got a call from an old friend of mine, SAA Dr. Peter Bishop, I've known Peter pretty much our whole lives, we're both child-prodigies, we grew up in the same neighborhood in Las Vegas, we were classmates all the way through school right up until with both graduated from the academy and were assigned to different units. Peter and I competed with each other in absolutely everything growing up, chess tournaments and science fairs included… and every year when we made it to the national level, that's where we met and saw our friend Olivia… she was the only one besides each other who offered us much of a challenge. From the time she and her twin sister, Rachel, were two years old, though Peter and I were not aware of this at first, they were horribly physically, sexually, and psychologically abused at the hands of their step-father Rod Dunham. They were finally free when he was arrested and sentenced to twenty years to life after murdering their mother when the girls were eleven. He was paroled four months ago and now another victim has shown up, a so-far unidentified girl approximately the same age as Olivia and Rachel were at the time of his arrest and matching Olivia's basic physical description. Not only that but she has endured almost identical injuries, just more recently and in a much shorter time-frame. Peter is concerned that Rod Dunham has been taking his rage at his step-daughters out on a surrogate."

"Well he's most likely right… narcissistic abusers don't change or give up that easily even after twenty years… what were the conditions of his release?"

"He can't work anywhere that allows him close access to children, he's not allowed to own or possess and weapons but I doubt he'll follow that one, and there's a restraining order in place to protect Olivia, Rachel, and Rachel's six-year old daughter, if he comes within ten miles of any of them it'd be a new felony against him, not to mention a violation of his parole, the problem is that he's smart enough to get around most of it…" Reid explained. "It was only during the murder trial that they got him on child-abuse too. There was an investigation conducted by child-protection services conducted in nineteen-ninety but he managed to talk his way out of it and the girls were still too scared at that point to say anything about what he was doing to them."

"Where is Olivia now? What does she do these days?"

"She's also one of actually, she and Peter are on the same team…and that's actually part of his concern…"

"He's probably worried that he'll be taken off the case…" Rossi suspected.

"And he wants to make sure that someone he can trust is still on it…" Blake continued.

"It's what I'd do…" Morgan said, suddenly reminded of their own run-in with internal affairs after Garcia had been shot years ago.

"Well we shouldn't waste any more time, let's go to Boston." Hotch said, concluding the briefing.

When they got there, Peter was waiting for them, he and Reid greeted each other by knocking fists and hugging. It had been years since the last time they'd seen each other.

"Guys," he said, turning to the team. "This is my friend… SSA Dr. Peter Bishop…" then he turned back to Peter. "Peter, this is the rest of my team, agents Hotchner, Blake, Rossi, JJ, and Morgan and our technical analyst Penelope Garcia."

"Please guys, it's just Peter… it's nice to finally meet all of you, thank you guys so much for coming… we're in a bit of a bind here."

"So we heard, are you still on the case?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, yeah I am… fortunately I convinced Broils to let me stay in… at least until and unless IA orders otherwise… he tried to take Olivia off the case as well but she refused too."

"And your unit chief let her?" Reid asked, worried and surprised.

"Hey, I don't like it either but you know how stubborn she can be…I'm just glad she at least accepted protection detail." She doesn't so much as leave the building without at least one other agent until we put that bastard right back where he belongs…"

"What about the child? Where is she?" Morgan asked.

"Still at the hospital…genetics confirm that she's the sister of a boy we rescued a few years back… he had the same vitamin and mineral deficiencies but hadn't suffered the physical abuse that she did. Actually all indications are that he had very little if any human contact whatsoever prior to being found and we still don't know where he came from or how the hell he got down there in the first place."

"Peter!" at the sound of her voice the entire group looked up to see Olivia standing in the doorway between the foyer and the first floor.

"Yeah Liv? What's going on?"

"We've got a new victim… same injury pattern just deeper and an awful lot of defensive wounds… this one didn't survive…"

"Another kid?" Peter asked in dismay.

"No… unidentified white male, graying dark hair, mid to late fifties found with his legs sticking up out of a dumpster…" She said.

Olivia and Peter got the rest of their team together and both teams headed off to the new dumpsite. The man had since been removed from the dumpster and laid out more respectfully on the floor of the alley by the uniforms who had found him.

"His wallet was stolen so we can't ID him from that…" one of them said.

"We should run his DNA and prints… maybe he's in the system…" Broils suggested.

Reid could still hear them but he was frozen, stopped cold for a moment, almost unable to process what he saw in front of him.

"We don't need to guys…"

"And why is that? Do you know this man Dr. Reid…?" Broiled asked.

"Yeah…it's my father…."


End file.
